Onigami
Onigami (鬼神 Onigami, lit. Demon God) is a powerful underground organization in the Rave Master world.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 79, Page 7 Overview Onigami, as the name suggests, is composed entirely of Oni, a race of horned humanoid beings capable of breathing underwater. This trait allows the organization to be largely based below the sea, possessing, unlike Doryu Ghost Attack Squad or Blue Guardians, stable hideouts (the known ones being River Saly, sitting in the waters below Minami Island,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 102, Page 14 and Shaolan).Rave Master Manga: Chapter 105, Page 7 The group has been noted to be based in the southern part of Albana. Symbol Onigami's seeming symbol is nowhere to be seen on the group's structures or members, instead making a single, brief appearance during the conversation between the Empire's four generals. It is shown to be dark in color, to have a light background, and to be composed of several spots of varying size and form which highlight a shape reminiscent of a scorpion, complete with pincers and a massive, curved stinger. History Onigami's past is largely unknown. The only known thing is that, several years prior to the start of the series, Commander Ogre used his Gold Claiming skills to steal the flying ship Silver Ray,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 126, Page 11 hiding the artifact under the disguise of the underwater fort River Saly.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 124, Page 20 At some point, he also got ahold of Last Physics,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 126, Page 9 one of the five pieces of Mother Dark Bring scattered throughout the world, through unknown means. While Onigami is initially hostile to another underground organization, the Doryu Ghost Attack Squad, an alliance is subsequently formed between the two groups,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 110, Page 18 with their leaders both possessing a Mother Dark Bring.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 102, Page 14 In order for its Mermaid Cannon to work, Onigami starts kidnapping mermaids, holding them captive and mercilessly ebstracting magic power from them.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 104, Page 15Rave Master Manga: Chapter 105, Pages 7-12 This enrages Haru Glory, the second Rave Master and leader of the Rave Warriors, causing him to become hostile to the group. The Rave Warriors reach Shaolan, saving all the mermaids imprisoned there,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 109, Pages 1-2 but Ogre and his newfound ally Doryu kidnap ElieRave Master Manga: Chapter 111, Page 22 and flee to River Saly, where they use the girl as a source of energy to empower the weapon and fire a beam against Shaolan.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 112, Pages 11-12 Such attack misses due to Elie refusing to let her power be used against her friends,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 113, Page 7 and the alliance between Onigami and Doryu Ghost Attack Squad is then broken suddenly, with Ogre considering Doryu a traitorRave Master Manga: Chapter 124, Page 8 for leaving with Elie.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 113, Pages 12-13 River Saly is shortly after raided by Demon Card soldiers led by Oración Seis' Reina,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 124, Page 4 and Ogre decides to activate Silver Ray to wipe away the invading forces,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 124, Pages 7-8 the Rave Warriors and Doryu.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 126, Page 16 Confrontation ensues between him, Reina and Hamrio Musica, and the two Silver Claimers, after a long and difficult battle, manage to defeat and kill the Onigami leader with Silver Bond,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 128, Page 6 but not before Ogre has a chance to activate the battleship.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 126, Pages 12-15 Reina subsequently sacrifices herself to stop the lethal weapon from wreaking havoc on the nearby country, once again performing Silver Bond alongside a remote Musica.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 129, Pages 10-11 Members Known Squads Raiding Party: A team which seems to count roughly thirty individuals, and which was shown guarding the area around Shaolan during the Rave Warriors' attack. Its members don't carry around any weapon, are all notably muscular, and are distinguished by a simple and yet iconic uniform of sort, this consisting of a dark bib with light edges covering exclusively the front section of the torso, secured around the neck by a segmented collar, and a metal forehead protector bearing longer horns than those naturally common to Oni; these are paired with a variety of shorts fit for swimming, varying between individuals, and no footwear. Some members bear notable scars, hinting at past fighting experience, and Haru remarked on their underwater speed.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 106, Page 7 It is led by Gawara,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 106, Page 20 riding a giant fish as a mount.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 106, Page 2 Strength Onigami is a very powerful organization, emerging among the top three underground groups which took power after the downfall of Demon Card following King's death, and managing to defeat 24 of such groups by itself. Due to Oni's inborn abilities, it is particularly strong underwater, with all of its known facilities being located in the sea, and with even lower-ranking members of the group being capable of holding their own against multiple skilled fighters not used to underwater combat.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 105, Pages 16-18 There seem to be at least several dozens of members in Onigami's ranks,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 100, Page 4 most of which are shown wielding melee weapons.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 124, Page 8 The organization is noted to possess particularly powerful war technology: its base of Shaolan contains a large supply of torpedoes which can be fired simultaneously to bombard opponents,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 107, Pages 5-7 and a more rudimental yet effective defence comes in the form of the seabed surrounding it, covered in sharp rock formations;Rave Master Manga: Chapter 107, Pages 11-13 the River Saly fort, on the other hand, not only houses the devastating Mermaid Cannon, a weapon powered by the energy of captive mermaids, but it is, in fact, the Silver Ray, a flying battleship of immense destructive power, said to be capable of destroying an entire continent.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 126, Pages 14-16 Submarines are also used as means of transport to speed up underwater travel.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 110, Page 2 Much like most other powerful teams, Onigami also has several Dark Brings at its disposal, with each of its higher-ranking officers possessing one. These are Double Vista,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 106, Page 17 Stone Roses,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 107, Page 17 Through the Wall'Rave Master Manga: Chapter 108, Page 14 and 'Sky High,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 125, Page 15 under the possession of, respectively, Yanma, Gawara, Gok and Gob. The most notable artifact of the group, however, is Last Physics, one of the five Mother Dark Brings, whose power is harnessed by Ogre; the organization's Commander himself is known as a particularly fearsome opponent, having mastered the extremely rare art of Gold Claiming,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 126, Page 22 a skill which, combined with his Dark Bring, allowed him to fight and overwhelm Hamrio Musica and the Oración Seis member Reina at the same time with ease.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 127, Pages 2-7 Trivia *Oni are mythological beings in Japanese folklore. The homonymous race found in Rave Master shares many similarities with them, among which are horns and claws; it's worth noting, however, that traditional Oni are said to be way larger than common humans (something which in the series remains true only for Ogre) and are by no means related to water. References Category:Factions